spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jungle/Classic
The Jungle '''is the second area of the caves. It consists of 4 stages and is considerably more dangerous than The Mines that precede it. Level 8 leads to the The Ice Caves. Geography The Jungle normally consists of larger (though often still narrow) areas and more Spikes than The Mines. Treasure will be found in the walls if destroyed, with either bombs or a Mattock. The player can also find gold and jewels in pots, chests or just on the ground. The Jungle also contains many trees, vines, and ponds. One of the levels will also randomly contain the secret entrance to the Black Market hidden behind some terrain which must be destroyed by a bomb or mattock, virtually impossible to find (except by incredible luck) without the Udjat Eye from The Mines. Dangers All Monsters and Traps (besides The Ghost) that can be harmful/hostile in The Jungle. Notes: *The Shopkeeper will only attack you if you hurt him or try to steal something from him. *You can avoid getting hit by Monsters that come out of Monster Pots by attacking them with the Whip or other melee weapons instead of throwing Pots away from you. *Jiang Shi and Vampire will only appear if you get the "The dead are restless!" feeling at the beginning of a Level in The Jungle. *Old Bitey will only appear if you get the "I hear rushing water!" feeling at the beginning of a Level in the Jungle. Special Features Kali's Altars Altar appear on certain levels of every area. You can sacrifice dead or knocked out creatures by dropping them onto the Altar. Depending on how many enemies or damsels you have sacrificed, you will be rewarded with an item. If you destroy the Altar, she will be displeased with you and spawn a group of spiders on you, even if the destruction was by another creature. Golden Idols Golden Idols may appear randomly on each of the levels. The associated trap (a collapsing bridge over a pit of water that will require a bomb or rope to escape) is far less destructive and generally troublesome than the boulder from The Mines. Level Feelings "The dead are restless!" '''Terrain Features: Mostly normal, except Gravestones will generate on top of the terrain which can be destroyed for loot. More bones and Skeleton will be found than usual, trees will appear to be dead, and Piranha will be skeletal. There will be no Golden Idol on this level, but instead there is a chance of finding a Crystal Skull. Once the crystal skull is taken, the Ghost will appear suddenly afterwards. The level will also feature one Gravestone marked "ASH" (a reference to the Evil Dead character) which hides a shotgun in the tile underneath it. Unique Enemies: Vampire and Jiang Shi will be found only on these levels, as well as skeletal Piranhas. There will also be many more Skeletons than usual. "I hear rushing water!" Terrain Features: A large portion of the bottom of the map is one huge lake. The exit tunnel is always found above the water level on an island. Unique Enemies: Old Bitey appears in the large lake at the bottom of the map, along with a whole shoal of regular Piranhas. "I can't see a thing!" The level will be engulfed in darkness with only a few light sources scattered throughout the mine, including scarab and torches. You will be give a box of flares containing three individual flares .